Loyalty
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: A SEAL buddy comes to visit and developes a bit of an obsession with Danny. Things escalate and spiral out of control


"Carter! You son of a bitch! How come you didn't tell me you were on leave?" Steve yelled as he and Danny walked across the street to the restaurant where he saw his old SEAL buddy.

Danny looked at Carter suspiciously. The last SEAL "buddy" he had met had tried to kill them for a payday. Needless to say, Nick Taylor had gotten what he deserved. He flinched reflexively when Carter held out a hand, but he forced a smile and shook it "Danny Williams. Steve's partner"

Carter caught Steve's grin and nodded "I see. Smoothdog's still got it huh?" Steve blushed furiously and Danny relaxed a bit. Carter seemed more friendly than Taylor had so Danny figured he could give him a chance.

Steve pulled Danny close and wrapped an arm around his waist "So how come you didn't tell me you where here?"

Carter shrugged "I just got in yesterday. Stayed at a hotel for the night and came out this morning. I have a weeks leave so I think I'll sightsee, maybe do a little surfing"

Steve clapped him on the shoulder "No come on you can stay with us. My house is plenty big enough and we have private beach access. We won't be there much because of work but it will give you a chance to relax"

Carter took a minute to think about it before replying "Yeah sure what the hell. I have to swing by my hotel room to grab my stuff... By the way my name is Derek, not just Carter" he said with a glare towards Steve.

Steve snorted and playfully shoved him "See you later. Come on Danno"

Later that night, after they ate dinner, they heard someone knock on the door. Steve walked towards it and opened it "Hey Carter, come in"

Carter walked in, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder "Thanks again for letting me stay here"

"No problem. There's towels in the bathroom and surfboards on the deck. Food and beer in the fridge so help yourself. We're going to bed" Steve said before grabbing Danny by the hand and dragging him upstairs. Danny could hear Carter chuckling and he punched Steve in the shoulder "Ow! What?"

"Why don't you just tell him you're taking me upstairs to fuck me?" Danny hissed at the SEAL.

Steve smiled "What are you talking about? We're going to sleep, your perverted mind thought we were going to fuck. He was just laughing because he sees how happy you make me"

"Yeah whatever" Danny grumbled and let Steve manhandle him into the bedroom. To Danny's surprise, Steve kept his word and there was no sex, just some cuddling.

Work wasn't too hard the couple of days, just piled up paperwork and some dumbass drug dealer. They were home, Steve showering while Danny made dinner. He had steaks marinating when Carter came in from the beach.

"Hey Danny. Where's Steve?" Carter asked as he rubbed the towel across his face.

"He's upstairs showering. He'll be down in a minute. I know I'm not that interesting to talk too" Danny joked and became all too aware of Carter in his personal space.

"No. I think your very... interesting" Carter whispered and it made Danny flinch.

Did he seriously just try to make a pass at me with Steve upstairs? Danny wondered if Carter had a death wish, if so then by all means continue and you'll die by Steve's hands. Danny brushed off the creepy feeling when Steve walked back in and Carter headed for the shower.

"Dinner done yet?" Steve asked as he wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and kissed his shoulder.

Danny forgot about Carters pass and relaxed into Steve's embrace "Yeah just about. Throw them on the grill and they'll be done"

The rest of the night passed by without any further incident from Carter and Danny thought he might have just been overthinking the whole thing. Danny curled up with Steve that night, glad that in 3 days Carter would be one and he wouldn't have to worry about. Danny was a cop though, and he should have known how fast things could escalate.

The next morning at breakfast, Carter had a found a picture of Grace "Hey you guys didn't tell me you had a little girl"

Steve looked up from his coffee "Oh yeah. Well she's from Danny's previous marriage. She's here every other weekend. Her names Grace"

"She's cute. You guys are lucky" Carters gaze settled on Danny "Very lucky"

An involuntary shiver ran up Danny's spine. Ok, maybe he wasn't overthinking it, Carter just hit on him in front of Steve! "Yeah she's our pride and joy" Danny choked out.

"I bet she is. She looks like you" Carter set the picture back down on the end table and grabbed his own cup off coffee.

Steve got up and put his dishes in the sink, rinsing them out "Alright. Come on babe. Chin and Kono are expecting us for more paperwork today"

"See you guys later. I'm gonna head out surfing again" Carter waved to them and grabbed a board.

"Try up on the North Shore!" Steve offered as they pulled out.

Danny saw Carter wave again and he turned around but he could still feel Carter's gaze on him. This was starting to freak him out. He was thinking about telling Steve and he knew Steve would listen to him but he didn't want to make Steve worry. Later in the day he had a pounding headache and couldn't stand to be at work anymore.

"Steve, I'm going home. My head is killing me" Danny said, holding a hand to his temple "Chin or Kono will have to give you a ride home"

"Alright see you later babe" Steve gave him a quick kiss and went to ask Chin for ride home later.

"Sure thing. Hope you feel better brah!" Chin said as Danny walked out.

When Danny got home, he breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see Carter's rental car in the driveway. Atleast he could sleep without worrying about Carter creeping on him or something. He trudged inside and grabbed some aspirin before hauling himself upstairs and collapsing in bed, falling asleep.

Carter just pulled into the driveway when he saw Danny's Camaro was here. Shit. That meant Danny or Steve was home. Carter rubbed his face an mumbled to himself "What am I doing? I'm here 4 days and I'm hitting on my friends boyfriend" He'd never met anyone like Danny though. From the day he saw Danny, he knew he was different. He could see right through people and Carter wanted what Steve had. He wanted someone who loved him, and he was pretty sure that person was Danny. Now if he could just convince Danny of that.

He walked in and Danny was nowhere to be found downstairs, he quietly snuck upstairs and saw Danny sprawled out on the bed, sleeping. Carter stood in the doorway, watching the rise and fall of his chest and how tight the shirt was stretched across his broad chest and shoulder. He watched for a few more minutes and walked back downstairs, heading out to the beach for a swim.

Danny woke up with a jolt and looked around. He could have sworn someone had been standing in the doorway a couple of minutes ago. He looked around one more time before getting up and then realized he'd fallen asleep in his work clothes so now his shirt and pants were wrinkles. He shut the shut the door and quickly stripped before throwing on some gym shorts and a white tshirt. He stuck his head out the door "Steve?"

There was no answer so Steve mustn't be home yet. He looked out the window and saw Carter's rental car back in the driveway. Great, that's probably who'd been staring at him. Danny grabbed his phone and called Steve, he couldn't stand to be in this house with Carter alone. After a couple of rings, Steve answered "Steve? Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah babe. What's wrong?" Danny could hear worry creep into Steve's voice.

Danny rubbed his temples again "Headache is still here and I just want you home"

"Ok well I'll be there in a couple minutes. Just lay down Danno" Steve replied and then hung up.

Danny wondered downstairs and took some more aspirin and water, then flopped down on the couch, watching a movie that was on TV. A few minutes later, he heard a car pull up and the door slam, then the front door burst open and Steve ran inside yelling "Danno? Where are you?"

Danny's head throbbed and he winced "I'm here on the couch. Stop yelling"

"Sorry, you ok? Is it just a headache or is it a migraine?" Steve asked before sitting on the end of the couch and setting Danny's head in his lap and began running his fingers gently through the blond hair.

"It's fine. I already took some more aspirin. I'll be fine in the morning" Danny said, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Steve's fingers gently tracing through his hair.

"You hungry? Want something to eat, you might feel better if you do" Steve suggested.

Danny was nauseous just at the thought of food "No. Its ok. I just want to sleep and it will be ok by tomorrow"

Steve griped with him about not eating for a good 10 minutes before he finally relented and helped Danny upstairs and back into bed "Alright babe. I'm gonna eat and bring you some more aspirin ok? I'll be back in a little bit"

"M'kay" Danny mumbled before burying his face in his pillow and dozing off before Steve was even out of the room.

Steve walked downstairs and found Carter sitting in the kitchen "Hey Howzit?"

"Can't complain. How's Danny?" Carter replied and asked because he was genuinely concerned.

"He's got a headache but he's stubborn so he'll be fine" Steve said and flashed him a quick smile before pulling out some more aspirin and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge "I'll cook something for us in a minute if your hungry"

"Sure that's sounds good. But take your time, I won't starve to death" Carter said with a friendly smile.

Steve came trotting back down the stairs and made some rice and vegetables for him and Carter before heading off to bed. He got upstairs and curled up with Danny before he remembered he'd left his phone downstairs "Oh well" he mumbled. He would get it in the morning.

Carter was about to head upstairs when he spotted Steve's phone iPhone on the counter. He hit the button and slid the lock and it opened, no code. The screensaver was picture of Steve draped over Danny's back, and Grace on Steve's back, all 3 of men grinning wildly. Carter's heart squeezed in his chest, he wanted this. He wanted Danny. He hit the photo icon and saw over 200 hundred pictures. Some at the beach, at home, at work. There were even some in the car where it looked like Grace had stolen the phone and took numerous pictures of herself and Danny, plus some of Steve. Carter's gaze stuck on Danny in every single picture. Especially the beach ones where Danny was shirtless and had on swim trunks that rode dangerously low on his hips. Carter felt the uncomfortable tightness in his shorts and groaned. He slipped his hand inside and jerked off sloppily, biting his lip to keep the groans from waking Steve and Danny. He quickly threw the shorts in the washer with some more of his clothes and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before jogging upstairs and into his room.

The morning came far too quickly for Danny and when he woke up, his head still hurt though not as bad. He still wouldn't go to work though, paperwork would just make it worse. He turned over when he heard the bathroom door open and Steve walked out. He leaned down over Danny, planting a soft kiss on his lips "Hey babe? You ok?"

Danny gently nodded "A little bit. It's not as bad as last night but I'm not gonna go into work today" Danny grinned seductively "As long as that's ok with my boss"

"Im sure it won't be a problem" Steve grinned back and kissed him again, this time with a little more tongue "Besides... I'm sure you can work something out with him later"

Danny wrapped his hands around Steve's neck and pulled him down. But he was too eager and their heads crashed together, making Danny wince and Steve pulled back, rubbing his forehead "Trying to get me to stay home today too Danno?"

"You bet" Danny snapped, rubbing his aching head again.

Steve kissed him one more time and smiled "One of us has got to earn a paycheck babe. See ya later. I'll come back sometime during the day to check on you"

"Yes mom" Danny snarked and curled deeper into the bed, trying to go back to sleep.

Steve left the house, driving his truck because Danny would be pissed if he took the Camaro and then Danny would be forced to take the Silverado if he needed to go somewhere. He would come back later to check on him, maybe bring him some lunch.

Carter watched through the upstairs window as Steve left. Good. Now he could go "talk" to Danny. Carter walked downstairs grabbed a glass and filled it with water, taking a couple pills out of his pocket before walking up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. Danny was sound asleep on his stomach, the morning sun playing across his wide back and golden skin. Carter sucked in a breath and Danny turned over blinking sleep from his eyes and staring at him.

"Uhhh... Hey. Did you need something?" Danny asked groggily.

Carter shook his head and advanced "No. Steve just asked me to bring these up to you" He held out the glass of water and pills.

Danny didn't even look at the pills before swallowing them with some water, then he realized his mistake. He immediately felt them pulling at his consciousness and he looked at Carter and saw a grin cross his face. Carter sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Danny's hair "Don't worry. He won't be home until later and we'll be long gone before then"

Danny tried to move away but the drugs were working too fast and his movements were slow and when he tried to speak, his words were jumbled. He blacked out on the bed as he felt Carter's fingers trailing through his hair.

Danny woke up about 3 hours later and his thoughts were hazy and when he tried to move, he realized his arms were handcuffed above his head to the headboard of the bed "What the hell?" he looked down and noticed he'd been stripped of his pajama pants and was now just in his boxers. Then he remembered. Carter had drugged him. Danny began struggling against the handcuffs sending waves of dizziness through his head and the noise must have alerted Carter because he came bounding in the room.

"Danny, baby, your awake" Carter smiled and advanced towards him.

"Don't fucking call me baby!" Danny snapped and struggled some more with the cuffs, keeping an eye on Carter "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

Carter smiled "Oh, It's not just what I'm doing. It's what we're doing. I'm sure Steve is a good lover but he's probably nothing compared to me. Danny, I'm so much better"

He stepped forward and trailed a finger down Danny's chest and Danny squirmed away "Don't fucking touch me"

Carter chuckled "That's gonna be impossible considering what we're about to do" Carter began undressing and Danny realized what he meant. Carter wanted to have sex, which meant he was about to rape him.

"I swear to god, you touch me and Steve will fucking kill you" Danny stopped as Carter backhanded him hard across the face, leaving a reddened hand print on Danny's cheek.

"Don't say his name. Your mine, do you hear me? No one elses. Say his name again and I'll be forced to use other means" Carter snarled and pushed his jeans over his hips.

Danny's cheek was on fire and he knew Steve would be back around lunch, all he had to do was stall for about 20 minutes "Fuck you! I belong to Steve and I always will. I love him" That earned him another backhand to the face and more threats from Carter "You can do or say whatever the hell you want, but I will never love you. Ever" Another backhand and Danny was pretty sure that it was going to start bruising soon "Steven J McGarrett is the only man I will ever love" Danny braced himself for another backhand but it never came. He opened one eye and saw Carter breathing hard, clenching and unclenching his fists as if trying to gain control. He stopped and opened his eyes and glanced at Danny.

"Oh my god baby, Im so sorry" Carter gently touched the red area over Danny's face and Danny flinched "I'm sorry babe. I'll get some ice and pain medicine"

Danny used this to his advantage "Yeah thanks that would help" He watched Carter leave the room and heard him go down the stairs. He began messing with the handcuffs again and gave up when all he was managing to do was rattle them. He looked at the bedside clock, 10 more minutes. If he could stall for 10 more minutes, Steve would be home.

Carter came back in with a pack of ice and... Fuck. A gun. Danny was screwed. Carter gently pressed the ice to Danny's inflamed cheek "I'm sorry babe but don't worry it will be better after sex. Pleasure makes everything better"

Yeah. It will be a real pleasure watching you die, Danny thought then motioned to the gun "Uhh.. What's that for?"

"Just a little assurance that you won't fight or back talk me again" Carter explained before removing the ice pack "I dont even want to hear Steve's name"

"Well that's going to be a little hard considering he's the man I love" Danny retorted and got another blow to the face, except this one stung because of the moisture from the ice.

"One more time Danny. I swear. One more time..." Carter's hands shook "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Then why are you doing this?" Danny spat back "I thought you were friends with Steve!" Danny hadn't expected it that time so it hurt because he didn't brace himself and it wasn't a slap, this time it was all fist.

Carter held the gun at him with shaking hands but Danny still had no doubt his aim would be perfect. Carter had stripped down to his boxers now and straddled Danny's lap. Danny squirmed and wiggled, trying to throw him off "Get the hell off me you sick fuck"

Carter held the gun against Danny's heart "Now Danny, why are we calling each other names?" Carter leaned down and tried to kiss him but Danny turned his head and the kiss landed on his jaw. Carte pulled back and smiled "Playing hard to get huh?"

Danny glared at him "I hope I live long enough to see Steve choke the life from you"

"We'll be gone by the time Steve gets home... So sorry babe" Carter smiled and leaned down to kiss him, holding onto Danny's jaw this time forcing him to stay in place so that the kiss would be on his lips.

Steve walked out of Danny's favorite chinese restaurant and climbed in his truck. He had taken the rest of the day off so he could stay home and relax. He climbed into his truck and tried calling Danny but there was no answer "He must still be asleep" Steve mumbled to himself and turned into their street and a couple seconds later into their driveway. He walked up the steps and opened the front door "Danny!"

Carter heard the name echo throughout the house and jumped up off Danny's lap, pointing the gun at him "Don't make a sound" he growled as he heard Steve jogging up the stairs. Carter closed the door and stood against the wall so he could jump Steve when he came rushing in.

Steve burst through the door and saw Danny handcuffed to the bed. Danny was about to yell out when Steve felt the air behind him stir and jumped to the side as Carter lurched towards him. Steve saw the gun fly across the floor and lunged for it at the same time Carter did. They both had theirs hands on it but Steve jerked it out of his hands and threw it to the other side of the room before rolling on top of him "What the fuck are you doing?"

Carter didn't answer, just glared at him and bucked up throwing Steve off. Steve rolled with the momentum and jumped again, launching himself towards Carter. They fell to the floor again, rolling around and grappling when Steve finally got him in a chokehold. Steve was on his back, Carters back to his chest and Steve had his legs wrapped around Carter's waist and his arms around Carter's neck. Carter's hands scrabbled furiously against Steve's arm and Steve let go when he went limp, unconscious but not dead.

Steve pushed Carter's limp body off his chest and jumped up and ran to Danny's side "Danny! Babe are you ok? Oh my god Danny" Steve ran his fingers lightly across the red side of Danny's face and the bruise that was rapidly forming from the last time when Carter punched him.

"Yeah it stings but can you uncuff me, my arms are starting to ache" Danny winced when Steve pulled his arms up to undo the cuffs.

Danny rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been digging into his skin and then Steve used them to restrain Carter. He refused to let Danny out of his sight so he used Danny's phone to call Chin and Kono.

"Howzit Danny? Steve told us you weren't feeling too good" Kono answered her phone cheerily.

"Kono it's Steve. I need you to send an HPD cruiser out here" Steve said, his gaze flickering between Danny and Carter.

"Why? Is everything okay? Chin's sending one now. What's wrong?" Steve heard Kono's voice go from cheery and happy to worried.

"Well everything's ok. I'll explain when you get here" Steve hung up and looked at Danny who just got up and walked downstairs and Steve followed him. Danny flopped on the couch and Steve sat down next to him and pulled him close "Babe? You ok?"

Danny sighed and laid his head on Steve's shoulder "Yeah and no offense babe, but I'm really tired of your Navy "buddies" trying to kill us"

Steve chuckled drily "Me too babe. Me too"


End file.
